the_squishablefandomcom-20200215-history
The Squishable Wiki:User Rights Guide
Synopsis Rights is the word used to describe the ability to perform certain actions that are not available to "regular" users. Below is a description of what each rights group allows you to do. Rights and Users Chat Moderators The wiki chat room is the chat moderator's domain. They have the ability to kick users, and can ban users from returning to chat until a chat moderator, or administrator unbans them or their ban expires. They can be identified by their light red usernames. Requirements * Three months of wiki experience * Active on chat Discussions Moderator A Discussions Moderator is a user who has additional tools available to manage conversations in various features on the wiki. They can remove and restore threads and replies made by any user, close and open threads, moderate chat, and moderate the discussions. They can be identified by their light blue usernames. Requirements * Three months of wiki experience * Active on chat * Regularly takes part in discussions Content Moderator A Content Moderator is responsible for keeping the wiki tidy. They are equipped with the abilities to delete pages and restore pages, protect and unprotect pages, delete files and reupload files, remove comments and edit comments. They also have the rollback ability, which allows them to quickly revert an edit made by a user with just one click. They can be identified by their pink username. Requirements * Five months of wiki experience * 300 mainspace edits Rollback Rollbacks are users who can tool can undo bad faith edits with one click. The rollback tool is a bit different than just reverting or undoing an edit. Anyone can undo a edit, however it can take a few clicks. Users with the rollback right can revert an edit with just one click. Please note that content moderators and administrators also have this tool. Rollbacks can be identified by their orange usernames. Requirements * Three months of wiki experience * 200 mainspace edits Administrator Administrators, also known as admins and sysops, have the abilities from the content moderator and chat moderator groups, in addition to some different ones. Administrators are able to change page protection for all three levels. They can access the Theme Designer feature, allowing them to change the background of the wiki, color scheme and the wiki's logo. Administrators can also edit the Mediawiki pages. They are able to promote other users to lower rights groups, such as discussion moderators and chat moderators. They can be identified by their purple usernames. Requirements * Six months of wiki experience * 500 mainspace edits Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are a level up from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users. For this reason they also have administrators rights too. Bureaucrats can remove and promote content moderators, discussion moderators, chat moderators, and administrators rights, however they can only promote bureaucrats and not remove bureaucrats rights besides their own. They can be identified by their green username. Requirements * One year of wiki experience * 800 mainspace edits Current Bureaucrats